A massive shift
by The black wolf of the night
Summary: Looking around, Shiro was the first one to speak "…W-where is the child?" Yuri wiped away the tears that had run down her face and spoke in a hard tone of voice "…Satan has taken them to Gehenna". Rating just to be safe
1. Prologue: Too late

**Author Note:**

Hello everybody, welcome to my first fanfiction "A massive shift". I have had it in mind for a long time but I have never actually written it out until now… It's related to Ao No Exorcist anime episode 23 and nothing else, the rest is from the manga. There may be some changes in the characters' concepts but I will try to explain it with every change I make.

This story will contain boy x boy love and boy x girl love. I know that some people don't like yaoi (boy x boy) but this is my story so if you don't like it, back off… I shall not reveal the boy x girl pairing but there will definitely Rin x Yukio and Mephisto x Shiro (one side). While many people may say that it's weird to let Rin x Yukio because they are brothers and stuffs… This is basically about them being raised in another circumstance (aka Gehenna) so sins are not really a problem there. There will be no explicit sex scene. However, expect some violence.

Rating M is just to be safe. Oh, and before I forget, I don't accept flame. I do accept constructive reviews though… and a review like this "YOUR STORY SUCKS!" with no explanation while my story sucks is not really a constructive review.

Now, onto the Disclaimer part.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Ao No Exorcist in any way or form and I do not make any money out of this. I do this for my and others' amusement. However, I do own the OCs that I have created.

* * *

**Prologue: Too late.**

* * *

In the cold night of December, two figures entered the forest as the snow continued to pour down from the gray sky. One figure of the two was clutching a sword tightly; the cigarette in his mouth was burning dimly while the man himself was trying to run as fast as he could, his hot breaths came out of his mouth like silver mist because of the cold. His name was Shiro Fujimoto and he was an exorcist. Behind him, another figure ran. The second man was taller than the first one, his long strides easily caught up with his friend but he appeared to be a lot calmer with a hint of amusement in his green eyes. He was Shiro's friends and fellow exorcist. His name was Mephisto, Mephisto Pheles

'_It may come handy to kill the children of Satan'_ Mephisto's words kept ringing in Shiro's ears and the man gritted his teeth a little tighter, his hands curled into fists. He had a mission and his mission was to kill Satan's child… or children. Shiro wasn't afraid of killing. He had killed countless demons before and he was sure he would have to kill again. No, what Shiro was experiencing was doubt. No matter who the father was, be it Satan or Michael, children were innocent. It wasn't their fault that they had been born by such parents. And killing them because of their parents was just… _wrong._ He couldn't do it…Shiro Fujimoto the paladin just couldn't kill the children. With that knowledge in mind, Shiro halted his steps, his eyes casted down at his hands and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart. Seeing his friend had stopped, Mephisto stopped as well and the demon asked calmly, a smirk on his pale face. "You can't do it, Shiro?" The exorcist in question didn't answer but merely looked into his friend's eyes, searching for something. At last, with a barely visible jerk of his head, he nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a cave, two newborns and their mother were resting. The woman's face was chalked white, her breathing was shallow and her body was covered in sweats despite the low temperature. However, she seemed to be the happiest woman in the entire world as both of her hands were occupied by two small babies – one covered in blue flames and one wasn't. The woman smiled softly. They were her children, her _sons_ – Rin and Yukio. The tip of her index finger trailed on Rin's face before it touched Yukio's nose gently. She knew she was dying. Her strength was slipping too fast and she could almost feel the death god standing next to her in silence. She only wished the man she had come to love – Satan would be here with her.

"Yuri…" A soft growl caught her attention and she turned her head, her breathing hitched as she saw a white wolf standing at the entrance to the cave. Its body was burning brightly with ghostly blue flames. He had come. He had really come here for her. The woman, who was now could be identified as Yuri, tried to blink back tears as she spoke, her voice was hoarse from all the screaming she had done earlier. "Satan…" The wolf took a hesitant step forward and slowly, it reached the bed where Yuri was laying.

"I'm sorry… I have made you suffered a lot" The demon king spoke softly. Yuri just smiled and replied, a tear finally leaked out from the corner of her eyes "Nonsense, I love you… I gladly die for our children's sake." The wolf's nose touched the bundles and Satan gave his human wife another small but happy smile "A-are those the lives that I have created?" Yuri just nodded and looked at her children lovingly "Yes, the one who inherits your flames is Rin – the older brother and the other one is Yukio…" She became silent once again as Satan used his nose to nuzzle his sons, both in wonder and curious.

"I…" Satan began again after he had taken his eyes off his newborn sons to look at the love of his life. "I come here to take the three of you to Gehenna… I will take care of you from now on… You don't have to suffer anymore from now on" Yuri bit her lips but didn't reply right away. Finally, she said sadly "You don't have to take me, Satan… I'm about to die anyway" The demon king looked at his lover and snapped dangerously "Don't say such stupid things! I won't let you die, Yuri! The technology in Gehenna is ten times more advanced than here… I will find a way to save you… But we must hurry-"

Yuri put a hand on Satan's lips before he could finish his sentence "Shhh, it's too late, Satan… just… take good care of our children for me, okay? Promise me that you will not let anyone bully them and be a good father for them…" Satan's words died on his lips as he stared at his wife in shock before he gave her a small _'I promise, love'_. Yuri looked into Satan's eyes and gave him a kiss on his forehead "Also, please promise me that you will teach them about Assiah… and… and let them choose their own destinies…I believe humans and demons can really get along…"

Satan looked at the woman and gave a short, curt nod before growling angrily, trying to hide his pain behind his dangerous personality "Astaroth!" Looking at the entrance, both the human and the demon waited as a figure stepped inside. The King of Rot possessed a young man with short brown hair. A pair of goat-like horns stuck on either side of his head while poisonous mushrooms grew from the ground with every step he took.

"Yes, My Lord?" The King of Rot answered after a respectful bow. He gave another bow toward the human woman and murmured "My Lady" Yuri just smiled, accepting the sign of respect "It's been a long time since I last saw you, Astaroth" Satan looked at his wife and asked uncertainly again "…Are you sure that you want me to leave you here? We can bring you with us, Yuri… please think before you answer" Yuri just shook her head and pressed another kiss on her lover's face "…I know what I'm doing, Satan… believe me… Just take them and go"

"Yuri…" Satan began again only to be cut off by a slightly panicked Astaroth.

"I'm sorry, My Lord but… the exorcists are near here… I can smell them… We must hurry up and take the young Lords with us…" The King of Rot spoke in an urgent tone and Yuri whispered to Satan "Go, love… remember that I am and will always love you" Satan had no other choice but to leave his dying wife here. With a quick nod and a jerk of his head, Satan gave Astaroth a signal.

The Demon immediately went to Yuri's side and took both boys from her outstretched arms, ignoring their cry as they were unexpectedly ripped away from their mother. "I love you, Rin, Yukio…" A tear ran down her face as Satan ran out of the cave followed closely by Astaroth as they opened the Gate to Gehenna, her children's cry were cut off abruptly as the four of them, Satan, Astaroth, Rin and Yukio sank down the ground, leaving a broken Yuri behind.

* * *

Two figures , Shiro and Mephisto, ran into the cave, still breathing hard. Looking around, Shiro was the first one to speak "…W-where is the child?" Yuri wiped away the tears that had run down her face and spoke in a hard tone of voice "…Satan has taken them to Gehenna" She didn't look into Shiro's eyes but she didn't need to. She could imagine his surprise as clearly as day.

"W-what? But h-how?" Shiro stammered before the realization hit him… hard "Them? You mean… you have more than one?" Yuri nodded and said quietly "I have twins… They are with their father now…" Shiro gritted his teeth and clutched the sword tightly "I am… too late" Meanwhile, Mephisto just looked at the exchange with barely visible interest. He gave a _'hmph'_ and walked to where Shiro was standing before placing a hand on his friend's shoulder "It's not your fault, Shiro… Let's just take Yuri back and heal her" Yuri just gave them her last smile and whispered "…You have always been my friend, Shiro… I'm sorry" Her eyelids dropped and her body went limp. Yuri Egin was dead.

"No, no, no, NO! Yuri… come back… We can save you… please hang on" Shiro said in despair as he grasped her cold hands. Mephisto took off his white hat and gave the woman a deep bow, a sign of recognition and took several steps backward, allowing Shiro to mourn for his newly lost friend. Outside, the snowstorm continued. The future had just taken a massive shift.

* * *

**Author Note:**

That's the end of the prologue. I realize that's short but believe me, the next chapter will be longer than this. I do hope you have an enjoyable time reading this and please review. Your reviews give me inspiration.

**Next chapter: **A fight and an assignment


	2. Chapter 1: A fight and an assignment

**Word count: 5, 416 words**

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for your reviews and support. It gives me a lot of motivation to write the story faster. Welcome back to 'A massive shift' and this is chapter 1. Remember the M-rating part... well, turn out I have to write the explicit scene a lot sooner than I first thought so if anyone isn't too comfortable with it, I have put a warning and you can skip that part if you like. Also, it's my first time writing something like that so don't kill me if it's not good.

I'm also very sorry for any grammars and volcabulary mistakes that I have made. English isn't my first language.

Now, enough said... let's get to the disclaimer part.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Ao No Exorcist in any way or form and I do not make any money out of this. I do this for my and others' amusement. However, I do own the OCs that I have created.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A fight and an assignment**

* * *

"You're just the Master's vessels…" A taunting voice ran clearly in the middle of the wide field as all the demons stopped to take a look at the one that was having a dead wish and would die very soon, all wanting to witness the ruthlessness of their princes. "Excuse me?" The offended demon prince whispered dangerously and turned his neck, the sword he had just practiced with was still in his tight grip.

The stupid demon wasn't even aware of his own fate, continued to insult the infamous short-tempered prince of Satan. "You heard me, half-breed! You are just a lowly cockroach! Don't act like an almighty prince of the Master! You and your brother should have just died along with your pathetic excuse of a mother in Assiah!" Silent murmurs began to fill the area; many were predicting how the princes would act or how the brainless demon was going to die.

"You piece of shit! How dare you…" An angry voice spoke up suddenly, silenced all the whispers and the two princes of Gehenna finally turned around to face the demon. "Nii-san…" One of the two said calmly but warningly as he saw blue flames flicker in and out from his brother's body. "Relax, Yukio, I'm just teaching this son of a bitch the consequence of messing up with **me** and **my brother**" The one with blue flames said, his deep cobalt eyes glared hatefully at the offender.

Rin – the seventh prince of Gehenna was a fairly tall young man with a slim and lean figure. His skin was pale but sweaty, blood stains smeared on his face and hands in an intimidated manner. His black hair was long and soft, tied only by a long white cloth with suspiciously looking red dots on it. His face was quite handsome with pointed ears creating an elf-like aura surrounding him. His normally blue pupils were now glowing red though his irises remained a bright blue color. Rin's only wearing jeans with chain saw attached on both side, his bare chest was in all of its glorious state for everyone to see. His hands were wrapped in white cloths to minimize the damage from his training and in his right hand was the **Tenshi Sureiya** – the Angel Slayer – the legendary demonic sword that was often told to have killed one thousand angels.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Rin growled and leaped toward the unsuspected demon before pushing him off balance with a surprisingly strong force and began punching and kicking him with all his strength, abandoned the sword for the sheer brutality. "I'M. NOT. JUST. FATHER'S. VESSEL!" He shouted angrily and with each word, Rin's fist collided the demon's jaw, easily shattered it. "I'M HIS SON! I'M A PRINCE!" Rin spitted out the words, his hands began to strangle the bleeding demon on the ground. Saliva ran down in the corner of his mouth as he rapidly lost control of his flames.

Said demon began to thrash wildly; his claw-like hands scratched Rin's arms in an attempt to free himself, his nails dug deep into the prince's skin as blood began to trickle down but Rin just ignored the wounds. He had endured things worse than those few scratches. Besides, they didn't touch any of his nerves. He would be fine.

"Y-Yukio-s-sama?" A stuttering voice called out uncertainly and the eighth prince of hell shifted his head slightly to take a better look at the meek demon that was addressing him. "Yes?" He asked, appeared to be uninterested. His left hand automatically pushed his glasses a little higher while his right hand stayed in his pant pocket. "S-should'nt… umh… y-you do s-something?" The demon stammered again and Yukio's lips twitched but his face otherwise betrayed any signs of emotions. He hummed quietly and turned back to look at the _'battle'_… If it could be called like that.

Yukio was the eighth prince of Hell – a truly frightening prince. He didn't have his brother's ruthlessness or his lust for battles. He traded those characteristics for his sheer coldness and his utterly uncaring nature. Contradict to his brother whose actions based on emotions, Yukio believed everything needed a logical action. He loved to digest and experiment on different kinds of species. He was a genius and a brilliant scientist though he had almost no mortality and no regret or guilt. The only motivation that drove him to continue to live was the loyalty he had for his twin brother and their father. And so, believe it or not, compared between the short-tempered Rin and the uncaring Yukio, the latter was a lot more dangerous.

Yukio was slightly taller than Rin with a slim figure similar to that of his brother. His skin was pale though not sweaty and covered in blood like his brother. His brown hair was short, only reached his neck and was combed neatly. He had human's ears as well as a couple of moles on his face. His lips were thin and pale pink. His eyes, however, were the most striking feature in his entire face. They were turquoise, half-lid behind his glasses. They were calculative with a hint of madness carefully buried underneath the calm mask. He wore a plain white t-shirt with matching lab coat and a pair of black trousers. A pair of guns could be seen hidden behind his coat. Overall, Yukio was a picture of utter calmness and madness mixed into one.

"Nii-san… that's enough… I want him to live" The eighth prince said as he walked toward his brother and put a hand on Rin's shoulder. At the unexpected human contact, Rin turned his head, opened his mouth and bit into Yukio's hand; his eyes glowed brightly with uncontrollable anger. Yukio didn't even bat an eyelash at the pain. The youngest prince of hell only patiently reminded his brother with a smile "…Nii-san, that's my hand you're chewing… would you mind releasing your jaw?"

Rin seemed to come into his senses the moment he heard his brother's voice. Struggling to calm himself down and brought his flame under control, Rin growled, spitting Yukio's hand out "I thought I told you not to interfere whenever I was having a good time? I haven't even showed this worm his place yet!" Yukio raised an eyebrow and calmly took out a handkerchief to wipe away the saliva of his brother on his hand before throwing the piece of cloth away.

"Be that as it may…" The younger prince stated coolly, sending a piercing look at his brother and a sneer of disgust at the bloody mess in front of him "…I'd rather have my newest test subject alive than dead…" Rin looked at his brother with big puppy eyes and pouted "But Yukiooo… I'm just getting started…" Yukio raised an elegant eyebrow and cocked his head to one side before smiling kindly – a smile that easily sent chills down others' spines "Huh? What did you just say? I thought I just heard an objection? Does that mean you volunteer to become my newest test subject in his place?"

"N-no… you heard it wrong… I-I didn't say anything" The hotheaded prince said quickly, too quickly for his taste before standing up and dusting himself, grimaced as he accidently made the wounds on his arms opened. Yukio of course didn't miss the expression with his sharp eyes. Holding his brother's arms, the prince examined them carefully "…It's enough training for one day. Let's go home, I will bandage the wounds for you… again" He said simply and walked away. "You, take this _thing_ to my lab… I will be there shortly after I have finished taken care of this troublesome brother." He ordered a random demon that was standing on the sideway and the demon hurriedly called his friends to help him with the task the prince had _'honored'_ him with.

Rin, for his part, just picked up the sword that had fallen from his grasp on the ground and caught up with Yukio, whining the entire way back to the castle about not having a good time until Yukio shut him up with another sharp glare.

* * *

"Welcome back, my young Lords…" Astaroth smiled and bowed in greeting as his precious princes opened the castle's gate with a loud _bang_ before walking side to side to their shared room, holding hands tightly. "Hello to you, too, Astaroth" Yukio replied with a kind smile since his brother was still busy sulking to notice the demon's greeting.

"Has something happened, my prince? Prince Rin doesn't seem to be in a good mood" Astaroth cocked his head to one side as he observed Rin, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Indeed Rin was puffing his cheeks, his eyes were downcast, his lower lip was thrust out in a perfect posture of a pout. "Well, let's just say…. I ruined his fun… as always" Yukio smirked, eyeing Rin affectionately.

"Yukiooo-" Rin began but he was interrupted without warning. "DON'T push your luck, Nii-san… You know fully well that you aren't allowed to get into a fight so soon after your last one… I'm doing you a favor by experimenting on him." Yukio pushed his glasses with his free hand, frowning with displeasure. "Fine…" Rin admitted finally, nodding in defeat. He could never win against his brother when he talked in that voice. "Now, if you excuse me, Astaroth… I have a brother to bandage" Yukio aid and led his brother to their chamber, not even bother to wait for their caretaker's reply.

Astaroth looked at his princes fondly. He truly adored them very much. He was the one that had practically raised them when his Lord wasn't presence. He was the one to teach them how to read, write and fight. He was also the one who discovered Rin's talent in fighting and Yukio's in doing experiments. He remembered clearly like it was yesterday that he found out that a young Rin had accidentally killed a demon maid in anger because the girl had talked behind his back how spoiled he was and how weak his brother was. He also remembered how fascinated a normally stoic young Yukio seemed to be when he cut up the maid's body with a dulled knife, seeing internal organs for the first time. "Fifteen years are surely a long time" Astaroth mused with a small chuckle. And to think he had thought he would surely hate his princes when he had been forced to take care of them.

* * *

"The next time you get into a fight, I'm so going to put a collar and a leash on you then lead you like a dog, Nii-san" Yukio grumbled as he bandaged Rin, hissing every now and then when he saw a practically nasty wound. He was kneeling at Rin's feet, gently wrapping a white bandage around Rin's leg, his face twitched with disapproval as he saw blood from a deep wound seeping through the white material.

(SLIGHT LEMON WARNING!)

Rin was grinning, his demon tail waved happily from side to side. It was a rare sight to see his brother spoke in such language. Grasping a fistful of Yukio's hair, ignoring the other's protest, Rin yanked him up and asked seductively "Hmhp? Does little Yuki-chan want to be treated that way?" Yukio's face was slowly turning red as he stammered and looked away "…n-no, re-release me at once, Nii-san" Rin smirked playfully "Nope… Not until I fuck the day light out of you, Yuki-chan"

Not waiting for an answer he knew he would not receive, Rin gripped Yukio's arm – the arm he had bitten earlier and began licking it in earnest. "Hmph… Yuki-chan's blood, so delicious I can't stop" He hummed, tightened his grip as he felt Yukio resisted him weakly. He continued to kiss and lick his brother until he reached the base of Yukio's neck. Sniffing it, Rin opened his mouth and bit his brother hard enough to make him bleed. "A-ah, Nii-san" Yukio cried out in surprise as he felt a sharp pain near his neck and then a warm liquid ran down his shoulder, indicated that he was bleeding.

Rin looked at Yukio's flustered face while his younger brother was panting before taunting deviously "Aww… Is little Yuki-chan a masochist?" Yukio growled in anger, his face beef red "Just fuck me already, Nii-san…" Rin licked his lips and answered, his blue eyes shone brighter from the lust he was experiencing "As you wish, Yuki-chan". He slammed his mouth forcefully into Yukio's opened one, his tongue fought with Yukio's for domination. Rin could feel Yukio's nails dug deep into his skin, tearing his flesh opened though the pain was dulled because of the pleasure. Besides, Yukio could take care of that later.

Rin's right hand left Yukio's hair suddenly. He ripped his brother's shirt to shreds, discarding the useless piece of clothing on the floor carelessly, never once left his brother's mouth. Yukio moaned softly as Rin's hands came up to squeeze his-

KNOCK, KNOCK

A soft knocking sound interrupted their fun and Rin snarled in irritation before he decided to ignore the sound, focused on what he was doing. He squeezed Yukio's nipples, sending a jolt of pain and pleasure down the other one's spine. His mouth left his brother's, a trail of saliva connected the two of them. Yukio's eyes were glazed with lust while Rin's mouth moved toward its new destination –

(END M-RATING PART)

KNOCK, KNOCK

"P-prince Rin, p-prince Yukio…" A trembling voice called out meekly. Yukio pushed his glasses that had slipped down because of their make out session up and shoved Rin away "…Just answer the door, the mood is ruined anyway… I'm taking a shower" Rin gritted his teeth but agreed with his brother. He would _kill_ whoever daring enough to interrupt him. Maybe he could tear her apart or maybe he could cook her. No, no, he should just torture her until she died. "That bitch…" Rin muttered darkly and stood up but not before kissing Yukio gently on his cheek. "Love you, Yuki-chan" whispered the seventh prince as his mate and brother became flustered once again, replied with a shy _'love you, too'_.

Rin walked toward the door before yanking it opened with too much force that the hinge cracked. "What?" He spat out to the maid in front of him, his hands itching to break her neck. "P-prince Rin… t-t-the K-king wants t-t-to meet y-you, s-sir… a n-new a-assignment… y-you and p-prince Y-Yukio, s-sir" The maid stuttered, barely be able to squeak out due to the fear. Rin's grip on the door handle tightened making the door handle cracked again. The maid flinched and froze in terror.

Rin sneered at the maid's weakness but winced when he felt a stinging sensation on his back. Oh yeah, the result of Yukio's love taps. The prince eyed the lowly demon before ordering "…Tell the Old Man we'll prepare ourselves and be there right away" Slamming the door into the maid's face, Rin grunted "…such weakling…" Looking at their bathroom's door, Rin called out "…Will you hurry up, Yukio? The Old Man calls… and I need to take a shower, too" Yukio's voice answered a second later "I know, Nii-san… Give me two more minutes… Oh, take a shirt with you, too… I don't want to meet Father with you running around half-naked."

* * *

Approximately five minutes and thirty seconds later, both Rin and Yukio were ready to meet their Father. Rin had let his wet long hair loose and it was now gently flowing down his back, shifting slightly with every move he made. He wore a short-sleeves button up black fancy-looking t-shirt with jeans, his sword neatly tucked behind his back. Meanwhile, Yukio had replaced the clothes Rin had torn with a similar set of clothes, completed with two guns on both side of his pants. The two walked confidently, Yukio's hand gripped Rin's firmly, on his face was the emotionless facade he liked to wear in front of many others.

Rin looked at his brother lovingly but then turned his head and winked flirtingly at a group of girls who were watching the princes with starry eyes, making all of them blush and squeal loudly. Rin just grinned in satisfaction as Yukio glared at him and tightened his hold on his brother's hand. "Jealous?" Rin asked, still grinning like an idiot and Yukio huffed but didn't speak though his eyes said it all for him. The seventh prince chuckled. Sometimes, teasing his brother was just too funny to pass up. Because of his look and his naturally playful manner, Rin was quite… ehem… popular among girls. Letting his brother pull him to their destination, Rin let his eyes wander and took in the sight of the capital of Gehenna – Akuma.

Rin and Yukio's first arrival had caused an uproar upon the Demon World. It wasn't unheard of the fact that Demons mated with humans to create half-demons. In fact, it was a quite popular action for the higher class demons to take. Higher class demons often found it hard to find someone that could be their vessels due to their high amount of negative energy and inhuman power. Combined with the high class demon's blood running in the children's veins, possessing them would even let said demons used their powers even in Assiah. However, bringing half-demons from Assiah to Gehenna had never happened. At least it had never happened until the King of all demons – Satan with his loyal servant – Astaroth brought back two small babies, one covered in blue flames and the other was obviously a human.

On one hand, the Demon World was very glad to find someone that had inherited their King's infamous blue flames of death and destruction. On the other hand, both the young princes were half-demons. They weren't pure enough and it was an insult to see someone that wasn't a pure demon had such powerful flames. It had taken quite some time for the knowledge to settle in and it had taken even more lives for the population to fully accept two 'half-breeds' as Satan's sons and heirs. Satan had fulfilled his role as a good father well, true to his promise. He had provided both Rin and Yukio with proper education, food, clothing, training and money… He had even seemed to love and go easy on them than his other children.

However, fifteen years had changed him. The Satan that was fascinated with Assiah was no longer here. Instead, he had become a sadistic devil. He's a twisted, sickening demon and he hated humans with a passion. He had even managed to make Rin and Yukio hate humans. Since the boys were raised in Gehenna, they both had accepted their roles easily. Be a good child. Be Father's heirs. Be his vessels. Be loyal to him. Hate humans. They were twisted creatures and weaklings. Be cruel. Be sadistic. You could trust no one. Put a mask on and deceive others. Always know your place in the food chain…

* * *

Rin closed his eyes as he remembered his past lessons. They were painful and very memorable. The young prince shuddered for a second. He would never look at a chain the same way ever again. Yukio glanced at his brother with confused eyes, wondered why he had shuddered but Rin just shrugged and both of them continued to reach their father's chamber. They stopped the moment they reached the door and Rin looked at Yukio, asking quietly "…You're ready, Yukio?" Yukio gave a tensed nod and held his brother tighter. They gave a small nod to the guard who bowed at them and muttered, his voice bitter "Young masters…" Of course they didn't give a shit who still hadn't accepted them as princes but the way he showed his hatred only further strengthened their resolve to kill him the first chance they got. They had to eliminate all threats, large or small after all.

The heavy door was opened for them and they walked into the center of the room, eyes stared straight ahead and lingered on a single person that was sitting on the throne, blue flames covered his body. Satan had a very tall figure, about 6"6 to 6"7. He was muscular and his entire body was filled with scars – war scars. His hair was long, reaching the middle of his back just like Rin and he had very cruel eyes, twinkling with insanity and maliciousness. He only wore pants and no shirt. On both sides of his head were two massive horns and a tail could be seen from his sitting position on the skull throne. Without words, both Rin and Yukio fell on one knee and greeted at the same time "Father…" They received no reply but they really didn't need to. They had been familiar with this process whenever they met their Father – the king of Hell.

* * *

Satan barely acknowledged his sons as they knelt before him, heads bowed, eyes downcast. Nobody said anything for a while and Satan's sadistic side was content to just let his sons bowed to him for an entire night, soaking in the respect he was receiving from two of his beloved children. Finally, after ten minutes of doing nothing but watching as Rin and Yukio hadn't even shifted from their spot on the uncomfortable floor, Satan cackled, his tail swung back and forth lazily "you may stand, sons…"

Rin's and Yukio's quiet sighs of relief were not unheard by Satan but the Gehenna King decided to ignore it for now. He studied their appearances, taking in Rin's long hair and Yukio's glasses with his red eyes. It's a pity Rin couldn't be able to keep his hair long for this mission. His hair reminded Satan of himself. The king of Gehenna flashed his sons a toothy grin, asking in an insane voice he often used to unnerve others. It apparently didn't have any desired effects on any of his sons. "So, Rin, Yukio… What was that I just heard from the servants about my two cute sons getting into a fight just now, huh? The weak fuck is also in a bad shape if I remember correctly… What a pity… So? Care to enlighten me with your pretty voice?"

* * *

Rin and Yukio looked at each other, both thinking of an answer so as not to make their also very short-tempered Father angry. At last, Yukio decided to answer for his brother since Rin always made a mess out of himself whenever he's in a negotiation. "Father, what you heard is correct. However, the _'weak fuck'_ as you had called him… is not dead… yet. He has showed signs of… disrespect. We merely taught him a small lesson about the consequence of being… reckless." Yukio answered smoothly, only paused when he had to choose the words he wanted to say. Rin snorted and said carelessly "Yeah, seriously… he's so weak he can't even endure a few of my _love taps_…" Yukio shot his brother a warning glare and Rin smiled apologetically. _Oops._

"Oh, and what exactly did he say to you two that caused such a reaction from my lovely Rin, Yuki-chan?" Satan asked, amused. He of course knew the story beforehand but hearing it from his sons were just a lot more exciting than any stories the servants could tell. "Well, that son of a bitch dared to tell me that Yukio and me should have died with Mother..." Rin said darkly, his fists clenched tightly. Yukio frowned and corrected his brother "It's _'Yukio and I'_ not _'Yukio and me'_..." Rin dismissed his brother easily "yeah, yeah, whatever... the point is... I got so pissed off that I started to give him a few taps... who knows in this world there is such weakling… and he had such big mouth, too"

SLAP!

Satan's movements were too fast for Rin's and Yukio's eyes to catch as the demon king left his throne to slap Rin's cheek harshly. The princes' eyes could barely see what was happening until Rin had already fallen on the ground, one hand held the reddened cheek. "Nii-san!" Yukio cried out and ran to Rin's side, his hands touched his brother's shoulders lightly, hoping to ease the teenager's pain. "Father…" Yukio said, looking at Satan who was watching the show with uncaring eyes, looming over both of them. "You are too arrogant, son! What have I told you about getting into a fight?" Satan growled dangerously, making the princes flinch.

"But… But he started it first!" Rin yelled out, tears swelling in his eyes because of the pain. "Oh? So you didn't have any other idea in your brainless head other than hitting him in front of everybody? What a brilliant son you are, Rin!" Satan said sarcastically, watching with sadistic satisfaction as Rin's cheek flustered with shame. "And on top of that, you lost control of your flames! Do you think I lose control of my power every time I'm angry? Huh? Do you think I become a mindless beast like _you_ are whenever someone rubs me the wrong way? ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Satan roared, his eyes flashed red but he didn't attack Rin or Yukio. For that, the princes were glad. At least, they hoped they wouldn't be brought to the dungeon for another _'lesson'._

"N-no, Father…" Rin said, afraid of his Father's wrath. His Father could be and had been a ruthless leader before and he had seen the result of Satan's anger. He didn't want to be made an example of… ever. Satan looked at Yukio, the anger disappeared on his face, making Yukio pale. "Yuki-chan… what about your duty? Tell me, what do you have to do when your brother is like that?" Yukio stuttered, avoided eyes contact with the Demon King "…I h-have to stop him a-at all c-cost, F-father…"

"Oh? Is that so? And have you fulfilled your duty?" Satan asked sweetly but Yukio didn't answer, closing his eyes, waiting for his own punishment. Better sooner than later.

SLAP!

Satan's slap on Yukio left the youngest prince dizzy. He gritted his teeth, trying to be strong. He was not a cry-baby anymore. He would not cry. He would be strong. Yukio sat on the ground, trembling but didn't speak. Snorting at his half-demon sons' weaknesses, Satan turned away and sat on his throne again, waving his hand dismissively "However, I'm not here today to discuss your… _shameful_ mistakes. I have a mission for the two of you."

Rin's head perked up at the word _'mission'_ but he smartly held his questions, waiting for Satan to speak first. Yukio, meanwhile, was leaning closer to his brother, trying to get some warmth from his brother. "Yes, you heard correctly, sons. I will… ignore your mistakes for now and give you a mission as a chance for your redemption." Rin and Yukio looked at each other again and they agreed silently "Thank you, Father. That's very kind of you" They said in unison, their voices were dulled.

"I know, right?" Satan cackled and continued "…anyway, I want you two to come to Assiah… and join… what's that stupid school's name again? Ah yeah, True Cross Academy…Yeah, that's it" Satan said to the princes, half-muttered to himself. His eyes refocused again and he observed his sons' reactions "You will become exorcists, sons…" Satan said simply.

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

"I must have heard it wrong, Father!"

Rin and Yukio said at the same time, both felt very shocked at their Father's decision. Satan cackled again. Good, that was the reaction he had wanted to see. _'Yes, sons… continue to despite humans.'_ Satan thought with half-lidded eyes, a mad grin on his face. "Well, you see… the thing is… there have been some… _naughty_ demons lately… refused to stay in Gehenna and decide to take a nice walk on the park… _up there_." Satan pointed upward, toward Assiah.

"Your mission… simply put… is to eliminate all those demons." Satan yawned and picked his ears, waiting for his sons' protests. He was not disappointed. "But, Father…" Rin whined and Yukio asked, trying to find a logical answer to their Father's sudden decision "Surely there must be another way other than joining that _disgusting_ school, Father?"

"Well… there's another _sub-_mission that requires you two to go undercover in that school…" Satan said lazily again, his tail twitched in barely contained excitement "The Vatican in Assiah… is plotting something… _unpleasant_ for me. I want you two to discover what it is… Mephisto 's report doesn't have many details because they're wary of him being a demon… but…" Satan paused dramatically, waiting for exactly two seconds before finished what he wanted to say "… but with your status as half-demons, you can easily infiltrate into the rank and take that information for me. Any questions?"

Rin and Yukio nodded in understanding. Okay, they could do that. Rin answered for both of them in a confident voice "We can do that, Father. Count on us… but… err… how do we know which demons are yours and which ones are not?" Satan rubbed his chins and answered "…I will give the information to you two tomorrow so don't worry about that." Looking at Rin, the Demon king continued "…we'll also have to seal your power so that you won't lose control like you did… a pity, really… you'll be as pathetic as a baby Behemoth…"

Before Rin could open his mouth to protest, Yukio asked quietly, his swelling cheek made it hard to speak clearly "…who will show us the way around, Father?" Satan grinned and clapped his hands together "…who else? Of course it'll be your cute brother, Mephisto… Amaimon will join you on one or two occasions if I feel kind enough… And… you will have to find a way to fit in, sons." Looking at Rin, Satan said simply "do something with your hair. Cut it short… like Yukio. I don't want you to become a glaring picture that just screams _'Hey, I'm over here… I'm special… please kill me'_" Satan squeaked, mocking Rin's voice.

Rin couldn't control himself anymore and he let out a whine and a pout "…but Daaaddd… I like my hair long" Satan grinned and shrugged "Oh, really? Too bad you'll have to cut it anyway… or do you like to challenge my authority?" Rin quickly shook his head and fell silence. Satan understood this as the end of the conversation and shoo-ed them away "…you have one week to prepare before you start the mission. You two can go to your room"

Rin and Yukio stood up and bowed their goodbye before turning and headed out. Satan called out loudly to them as they were walking "The next time I hear you lose control like that, I will personally punish you, Rin, Yukio… Astaroth's punishments seem to make you into two big softies…" The princes stopped on their tracks, and gave their Father a short "We understand, Father" before heading out and closing the door behind them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

You have finished reading chapter 1. So, what do you think? Is it good? bad? horrible? boring? Should I write this longer or shorter or just like this is enough? Remember to review. The reviews give me a lot of inspiration to continue, you know. Thank you:

SilverWings104

isthisparadise

lazy to log in

Nekura

For reviewing the story. Also, thank you everyone who has read the story and put it in their Alerts, Favorite stories. That's all I want to say.

**Next chapter:** Call me Fujimoto-sensei, you brats!


	3. Chapter 2: Call me Fujimoto-sensei!

**Author's note: **

Welcome back to chapter 2 of "A massive shift" and I have something to tell you all:

Aye, it has been a while since I last updated *beats myself with a stick* I apologize but my schedule is really tight and yeah, I know I shouldn't let you guys wait like that… it's my fault… But, ah, let's stop delaying this any longer. You can rage at the end of the chapter… *chuckles nervously* Without further words, let's get the disclaimer over with…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Blue Exorcist and I never will…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Call me Fujimoto-sensei, you brats!**

* * *

"So, what's your full name again, Rin, Yukio?" Mephisto asked with a big smirk on his face, his hands were waving a notebook wildly. This was simply just too funny. It's a pity Amaimon was going to miss this. "It's Rin Oku… Rin Okuma… No, it's Rin Okubaka… No… it's… what's it again, Yukio?" Rin asked, trying to remember the name he had been given, one hand kept touching his newly cut hair. Why was the name this long again? Well, apparently, his half-brother, Mephisto Pheles, was also a sadist like their Father and enjoyed torturing him mentally, knowing full well that he didn't like to study anything at all… maybe except fighting and cooking… and other things.

"It's Rin Okumura, Nii-san" Yukio answered for him, annoyed. He put his own notebook down, a frown on his face. His brother was the only one that could make him feel this annoyed. "Seriously, Nii-san… you should have studied the information. We'll create our identities based on this, you know…" The youngest of the three lectured. _'Good Lord… we haven't even stepped on Assiah yet and he has already acted like a mother hen… no wait, like Astaroth… yeah, that's better. Hmm… I wonder what's for lunch today? I hope it's Sukiyaki though'_ Rin thought, his mind wandered further and further away from the subject.

"Nii-san! Please stay focused!" Yukio scolded, snapping his fingers in front of his brother's face, making Rin flinch and looked at his twin brother in confusion "Huh?" He asked intelligently, earning an amused chuckled from Mephisto. "Nii-san" Yukio sighed heavily "would you just this time… focus on studying this profile? We need it for our mission!" Rin cocked his head to one side, looking at his brother innocently "But why do I need to study it while I have such smart brother that can study and answer my questions for me?"

"I'll not always be by your side, Nii-san!" Frustrated with Rin's stubbornness, Yukio yelled out loud, the stress from the past week came crashing down "Sometimes I truly wonder who's the older brother between the two of us, Nii-san!" Yukio's words had the opposite side effect than he had first intended. Instead of snapping Rin back to reality, the seventh prince now looked like he had just been slapped again by their Father. He stood up and muttered quietly "…I'm feeling tired. Please excuse me, Mephisto, Yukio…"

Without another word, Rin walked out of the room, ignored even Yukio's call. He suddenly didn't feel like answering. Slamming the door shut, Rin walked out, almost crashed into Amaimon. "Get away from me. I'm not in the mood to play or do anything productive" The younger prince grunted before Amaimon could even speak and walked passed him.

"Behemoth… what just happened?" The Earth King asked his pet and the creature stared at him, confused by his question. "Never mind, I'll just ask brother about it… this should be fun…" The Demon said to himself before opening the doorknob and walked inside.

"Nii-san! Where have you-… Oh…" Yukio's face lit up the moment he walked into the room but fell again once the young prince realized that it was Amaimon who had walked in and not his twin – Rin. "Disappointed that I'm not Rin?" The Earth King asked, casually took Rin's previous seat next to Yukio. The youngest of the group shook his head and muttered "N-no… It's not that… It's just…" The brilliant scientist gripped his head, trying to understand his brother's strange behaviors. "I really don't understand it…"

Amaimon took out a lollipop from somewhere and put the pink candy into his mouth, sucking it hungrily "…Will somebody tell me what happened?" Behemoth grunted as if trying to agree with his master. The Earth King petted the small demon absently, throwing his legs on the table to be in a more comfortable position. "It's not my fault! Nii-san is being childish!" Yukio yelled defensively. Mephisto chuckled, finally put his own notebook down "So? If it's not your fault then tell the story to Amaimon…"

Yukio pushed his glasses up and looked away "Well, we were studying and Nii-san just couldn't focus on the information so I told him that we would need the information for our mission then… then Nii-san told me that he had me so it's enough and he didn't need to study because I would be there for him… then I told him I would not always – Oh no…" Yukio huffed, almost as childish as his brother but his face paled suddenly when he remembered what he had just said. "Stupid Nii-san!" Yukio whispered and stood up. Bowing to Mephisto and Amaimon, the young prince said quickly while half-ran out of the room "please excuse me; I have to go and chase after Nii-san…"

"For a brilliant scientist, he sure is oblivious, don't you think, Amaimon?" Mephisto turned his head, asking his brother with a grin only to see the Earth King was chewing a very familiar looking game controller. "Hey, Amaimon… where did you take it?" Mephisto asked, warning bells ringing in his head. "Huh? Oh, this? I don't know that your game controller can taste this good" The Earth King said without a care in the world, continued to chew his newest toy, unaware of Mephisto's angry glare. "Give it back! That's MINE!" The older one of the two said, leaping toward his brother. "Try it, Mephisto – nii." He shot back playfully before avoiding a direct bunch from Mephisto. This should be fun. He hadn't fought with anyone for a while now and he was starting to get a little rusty.

* * *

"My young Lord… why are you here? You're supposed to be with Prince Mephisto and Prince Yukio, studying for your mission…" Astaroth asked, startled by his young Lord's sudden entrance. The demon prince had just entered his room without warnings, without even a knock. His face darkened with anger, sadness was swirling underneath his deep blue eyes. Suddenly realized what he was holding in his hands, Astaroth tried to hide the photo underneath his pillow in a clumsy attempt to keep what he was doing a secret.

Rin didn't seem to question it though and for that, the King of Rot was glad. He moved aside to allow the teenager to take a seat next to him. "What happened, my Prince?" Astaroth questioned, trying to be as gentle as he could. He could remember several occasions like this had happened in the past when Rin or Yukio, upset by someone or somebody, mainly when they had had a fight, they would personally seek out him to comfort them and give them some advices.

"Yukio… he's…" Rin said but then stopped and sighed heavily. "Never mind, I probably just overreacted anyway…" Astaroth frowned and put a hand on Rin's shoulder "Even so, I want to hear it…" Rin nodded and wriggled his hands together, feeling both nervous and embarrassed. Plus, his shortened hair bangs kept covering his eyes, making him feel very annoyed. "It's… well, during our lessons… He's sorta… well, he said that he would not always be by my side… then… I…" Rin hesitated, clearly wondered if he should continue his tale or not but an encouraging nod from Astaroth made him take a deep breath and he finally said "Out of the blue I realize that he's a human… I mean, he's a half-demon like me but he has a human form and stuff… what if… what if he accepts his role as one of them? I mean, as one of the disgusting humans… and side with them? And _leave_ Gehenna and _me_?"

Astaroth closed his eyes, deep in thoughts. He would have to treat this situation carefully and one word wrong could destroy their brotherhood. "I… don't think he will betray you like that, Prince Rin…" The demon said. "What I meant to say is… you're his brother right? He has been taught by me, too and one of the lessons is about betrayals and trust. I have taught you that _'you can't betray Gehenna, its Lord or your brother'_, true?" Rin nodded warily but didn't say anything, waiting for Astaroth to continue "Do you remember how serious he was about it? Prince Yukio may have a human's appearance but… deep down inside, he has the heart of a demon…"

Rin bit his lips, his voice indecisive "are you sure? I don't want to and I can't fight him if he chooses to be a… human" Astaroth nodded firmly "I'm sure about it, my young Lord" Rin was silent for a whole minute before he muttered, his voice was barely above a whisper "Thanks, Astaroth…" The Rot King had heard it anyway though he didn't say anything. Rin looked up as if he had just remembered something important "…Oh, and Astaroth?"

"Yes, my Prince?"

"Whose photo was it?" Rin asked, pointing at the pillow where Astaroth had hidden the picture, confusion was visible on his pale face. "It… It's nothing you should concern yourself about, young Prince…" A suspicious look crossed Rin's face "Do you intent to betray Gehenna, Astaroth?" The Rot King shook his head frantically then sighed and took out the photo. "No, Prince Rin… This is just…" He paused and then breathed out again.

"This is just… what?" Rin asked, taking the photo from Astaroth's grip. "Who is he, Astaroth?" Rin questioned, eyes narrowed as he looked at the photo of a light purple hair teenager. _'There's something familiar about this one'_ Rin thought, his finger traced the outline of the teenager's face. His hair's light purple, nearly white and he had three piercings – one on his lower lip, two on the inner corners of his eyebrows. His red eyes glared at Rin maliciously through the picture, his lips curled into a dark smirk. _'A fine expression' _was what Rin had thought the moment he laid his eyes on the young man's cruel smile. "He's my son…" Astaroth admitted finally.

"Huh? Really? How come I have never heard of such fine demon?" Rin asked absently, running his hand through his annoyingly short hair. He really shouldn't have cut it… though if he hadn't, Yukio would have had his head. "He's… not exactly one hundred percent demon… He's a half-breed" Astaroth avoided Rin's gaze and coughed out the words, knowing perfectly well how much Rin despised the word "He's my… vessel…"

"I see… How many times have you used him?" Rin asked tensely, feeling slightly disappointed that the caretaker he trusted and loved could use one of the method he hated though he understood the demon's reason. He was one of the lower demon kings after all and that meant he couldn't come to the Human World without having a vessel. "None… I haven't used him yet… though I intend to do so soon…" Astaroth said guiltily, twitching in his seat.

"How soon?" Rin asked, giving back the photo to Astaroth. "The day you and Prince Yukio come to Assiah… I will escort you…" The Demon King replied, putting the photo on the nightstand. "Hmm… make sure you don't damage his body, okay? You know how I feel about vessels in general…" Rin's eyes left Astaroth's face and he stood up "Sorry for interrupting you. I'm going to find Yukio and apologize to him… I'm sure he's worrying himself sick."

Rin stood up and dusted himself. He had better find Yukio soon… He was being childish after all. However, before Rin could come near the door, a figure opened the door with a loud _bang._ Yukio ran into Astaroth's room, breathing heavily. In his hurry, he hadn't even noticed Rin standing just a few feet away from him "Astaroth… I c…can't f…find Nii-san" The youngest prince said between each pant. Their caretaker just raised an eyebrow and pointed toward Rin who was now beginning to chuckle "Hello, Yukio… you look fine today, huh?"

The youngest prince turned and looked at Rin, nearly threw himself into his brother's warm embrace but controlled himself at the last second "Nii-san… where have you gone?" Yukio asked, trying to keep his cool. "I feel bored so I take a walk around the castle. You've got a problem with that?" Rin smirked, knowing too well what was running through his brother's head. "Idiot!" Yukio hissed, punching Rin weakly before he allowed himself to shag into his brother's arms. "I'm sorry…" Yukio whispered "I shouldn't have said those words…" Rin looked at his brother, smiling gently "…It's alright… I forgive you…" Across the room, Astaroth smiled and quietly left the room, leaving the two brothers alone.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Mephisto asked, tapping his feet on the ground impatiently. Astaroth had already left about a day ago, prepared all the necessary things such as clothes for his princes. They obviously couldn't just walk around wearing Gehenna's clothes. It would create many uncalled for questions and suspicions.

Thus, Mephisto was stuck with the escort duty and he was now _very_ impatiently waiting for a half-awaked Yukio to put on his shirt. "Yukio… will you hurry up?" Rin spoke up suddenly, his eyes darted back and forth restlessly. He hadn't been able to sleep for two nights now and his body had begun to suffer the aftereffects. Going to Assiah had been an intriguing as well as a frightening idea for young Rin. On one hand, he wanted to study about the Human community and do understand why his Father had hated them that much. On the other hand, he was terrifying of the aspect of leaving his safe haven in Gehenna to come into a strange and dangerous world like Assiah. As a result, Rin was getting incredibly impatient, snapping at everyone who was unfortunate enough to be in his way.

Yukio was another story. The half-demon barely felt anything other than resembles toward humans and therefore, his only feeling for this mission was disgust. Scowling at the half-excited, half-terrifying Rin, Yukio muttered "I'm coming, Nii-san…" One hand covered a massive yawn, Yukio stretched himself and walked sluggishly toward his brothers. "I'm ready…" Mephisto nodded and held out his hand, waiting for Rin to do the exact same thing.

It was another thing that Yukio secretly hated about Rin. Yukio, even though he had inherited his Father's blood, was completely human. He had no supernatural power nor strength or speed. The only thing he was good at was thinking and his beyond excellent eyesight. His blood couldn't even open the Gehenna's gate if he wanted to. Trying to swallow pass his jealousy toward his brother for having everything he wished to have, Yukio waited patiently for both the Demon and the half-demon to cut their wrists, allowing the hot blood to run freely down the symbol on the ground.

A minute later, the ground began to bubble dangerously, moans and groans of torments could be heard from where Yukio was standing. The ground seemed to sink just a little bit, blood red bubbles appeared. With that, the Gehenna Gate came to view in all of its glorious state for everyone to see. Satisfied with gate they had created, Mephisto and Rin took off a white piece of cloth and wrapped it around their wrists. Of course they didn't really need bandages since they healed fast anyway but it was nice to dull the pain on their wrists and then waited for it to heal itself. "Come on then, what are you waiting for?" Mephisto flashed them a toothy smile and Rin grinned widely, bowing in a very dramatic way.

"Lady first…" The half-demon prince said mockingly to his brother who just scolded and muttered something about sweet revenge then walked into the Gate and disappeared from view. "My turn then, I guess… see you on the other side, Mephisto…" Rin said finally after Yukio's figure had sank completely into the gate. He walked calmly, closing his eyes, waiting for the gate to take him to Gehenna. This mission would be fun.

* * *

"My young Lords… I'm glad you came" Astaroth greeted his princes in his son's form, his head bowed slightly, one hand placed on his vessel's chest. "Astaroth" Rin nodded his head while Yukio trailed behind him, looking at everything with sharp eyes. "What's your son's name, Astaroth?" Yukio asked, pushing his glasses up a little bit to take in the teenager vessel in front of him. "Renji. Renji Shiratori" The Rot king answered, his voice sounded very different from what they had used to hearing.

"Shall we go?" Mephisto asked again, subtly nudging Rin, Yukio and Astaroth to hurry up with their farewells. "Oh, yes, of course… my apologize for wasting your time, young princes" The older demon said quickly and handed both of them two large and heavy suitcases. "These suitcases I have personally brought for you… and they both contain clothes and other things. I have written a list if you want to read it. They also have… uhm, prince Rin? Are you listening to what I'm saying?" Astaroth stopped explaining things the moment he realized Rin wasn't even paying attention to him, too busy playing with one of the Demon King's black bug.

"Uhm… sorry? Would you mind repeating it again?" Rin asked, scratching his head, feeling embarrassed. Yukio's eyebrows twitched slightly "Don't worry, Astaroth… I'll take good care of him. You can go now…" Rin smiled sheepishly but otherwise remained silence. It was not wise to interfere with Yukio when he was feeling stressful. Astaroth looked between the two and sighed. "Alright, good luck with your mission, my young lords…" Renji's eyes widened and his back arched. The white hair teenager let out a wordless scream as Astaroth left his body, making him collapse on the ground.

"Hey, Yukio… should we, you know, do something with him? I suppose we can't just let him lay there, right?" Rin spoke up suddenly, looking at Renji's unconscious face with tight lips. "Hmm…" the other half-demon just hummed and pushed his glasses up with his index finger. He whispered something in Rin's ears, causing the older one to look at him like he was crazy. "Are you mad or something, Yukio? I heard that doing too many experiences could do that, you know… the Old Man won't approve of it…" Yukio frowned in annoyance though he gestured toward Renji and continued "You have to admit, Nii-san. The idea is tempting… plus, we can have many advantages over _them_ if we do this. I'm sure we can make Father understand our reasons."

"Pshh… like he has the ability to see reasons…" Rin sneered and muttered darkly, eyes never left Renji for more than two seconds. "Please, Nii-san… trust me on this…" Rin looked into Yukio's eyes as his brother pleaded him but then he shook his head "I'm sorry, Yukio but I can't agree with you… it's too risky… we cannot be sure where _his_ loyalty lies…" Rin pointed toward his caretaker's vessel but refused to look into Yukio's eyes. He knew he couldn't deny his brother if he saw those eyes filled with tears.

"Look at me, Nii-san… _we_ can do this. I promise I will take the full responsibility if anything happens… Please agree with me, Nii-san… for me…" Yukio pleaded once again, this time his voice sounded like it had been coated with sugar. Rin's resolve finally crumbled and he grunted "Fine… I'll agree with it, for you, Yukio but should anything and I mean _anything_ happens with your plan… I'm not helping you" Yukio's face brightened and he planted a kiss on Rin's cheek "Thank you, Nii-san… Thank you!"

"Geez" Rin turned his head away to hide a deep blush and walked toward Mephisto who was looking at the exchange with amusement. Just like always. "Mephisto… I was wondering if we could… ask you a favor…" Rin forced himself to spit the words out. He really hated asking favors. In Gehenna, whenever you asked a favor from someone, you would have to have something to exchange back. "What is it, Rin?"

"Well…" Rin cleared his throat, still unsure of his decision. Somehow, he felt as if he was making the worst choice possible "I was wondering if you could… spare us another spot in the… whatever Academy that we're supposed to join…" Mephisto chuckled and patted Rin's head "For who then?" Rin gave another grunt though this time Mephisto hadn't quite caught it "Excuse me?" He asked again, grinning at the other's hesitance. It had always been this fun torturing his brother like this.

"I said… it's for _him_." Rin growled and pointed a finger at Renji. Rubbing his head tiredly, Rin mumbled "I can't believe I got robbed into doing this shit by Yukio's fucking puppy eyes." Mephisto tapped his chins and then smiled brightly "Okay~" Rin blinked in surprise and asked again just to make sure that he had heard it correctly "Are you sure? It's just that simple?" Mephisto nodded his head "Yep! Just like that…" The demon prince then whispered into his brother's ears "though you will have to do something _big_ for me to repay that debt…" Rin huffed distastefully "Fine…" Mephisto clapped his hands and said cheerfully "Alright then… it seems you and Yukio should have a talk with him… he's waking up, it seems…"

Indeed Renji was waking up. He twitched slightly and then opened his eyes, looking at the figures in front of him groggily. "Urg, I feel like a herb of horses just stepped on me…What the-" Yukio knelt down next to Renji and gave him a kind smile, spoke cheerfully "Hey there… Are you alright?" Renji looked at the strange boy, instantly on his guard "Who the hell are you?" Yukio just chuckled and shrugged "Me? I'm Yukio Okumura… Nice to meet you, Renji Shiratori – kun…" As Yukio came closer and put a hand on Renji, the street boy shuddered and backed away "Get your hand off me, you creep… Don't get all touchy with me…" Yukio' smile seemed to fade for the briefest second but he nodded and stood up.

"You there, Shiratori… Be careful who you're dealing with… If you dare to deny my brother one more time, I will kill you…" Rin growled, suddenly became very protective of his younger brother's feeling. "Who the hell do you think you are and why should I listen to you, you scrawny ass?" Renji asked, actively challenged the shorter teen. "You…" Rin snarled but Yukio put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile "It's alright, Nii-san… I can handle this…" Turning to face Renji, Yukio's smile disappeared and he spoke, his voice cold and empty of all emotions "Listen very carefully, Renji Shiratori – kun…" Renji swallowed, realized for the first time that he was more dangerous between those two.

"… We are very patient… _humans _but even so, we have our limits. If you cross those limits another time, I guarantee that there won't be a body for the corps to find… all they will find are _pieces_. Do you understand?" Renji nodded weakly and stuttered "C-crystal…" Apparently, he should not insult those two. Yukio smiled again and clapped his hands together "Great, I'm glad we come to an understanding… I would _hate_ to see blood tonight. Now, I'm sure you need some explanation… And no, Nii-san, I will do the explanation myself…" He put a finger on the other teen's lips, and Rin seemed to back down...for now Yukio turned to Renji and began to explain, his voice still pleasant and cheerful.

"You see, Renji Shiratori – kun… You are not human… not 100% at least. You are a half-demon like us, Nii-san and me… No, don't look so shocked, you know it's true… deep down in your heart. You have just been possessed by your real father – the Rot King Astaroth – one of the demon king of Gehenna, that's Hell just so you know… From now on, you can see demons." Pausing for the information to sink in, Yukio continued after a minute of silence "The teenager standing next to me is my older brother – Rin Okumura and the man standing not too far away from us is my half older-brother – Mephisto. We are the sons of Satan…"

"Yes, I know the information is overwhelming right now but you need to understand it anyway. Since Astaroth is a good friend of us and we like him a lot, we… _I_ have decided that I want you to join our little groups. Father gave us a mission… to collect information from Vatican, that's the organization of the exorcists and to eliminate some demons that have escaped here. If you join us and finish this mission, we will try to help you become a full demon and to be at your real Father's side forever… What do you think, Renji Shiratori – kun? Of course, if you don't want to join us, that's fine… We can just kill you now. I'm pretty sure my brother will be merciful enough to leave your body relatively intact… _sort of._ So, what is your answer?"

Renji's mind was racing. Too much information and he didn't even know if what they said was true. However, he was given no other choice. Either he had to join them or he had to die. Maybe he would just play along for now and try to escape later. Besides, he always knew he was different, just not… _how different_. Maybe this was a good chance. Nodding, Renji bit his lips and mumbled "Fine. It's not like I choose anything different anyway… Where are you going?" Yukio gave him a blinding smile "Great! I was hoping you would say 'yes'… we are on the way to True Cross Academy… where we will spend time with each other to become exorcists. Exciting, isn't it? Let's go, we don't have all day…" Renji sputtered when he heard the word _'Academy'_ and he mouthed in horror "School? I have to go to… school?"

Renji walked next to Rin and nudged him slightly "Hey, is he always that… _cheerful_?" Rin looked at the half-demon with a raised eyebrow, debated whether he should talk to him or not. In the end, the urge to speak overwhelmed his sense of caution and Rin replied "No. Usually, he's the silent, mad-genius kind of guy… I seriously have no idea what has gotten into him today…" Renji pursed his lips and nodded. Before Rin could react, Renji whispered into his ears "Um, sorry for earlier… I didn't know… so, err, friends?" Rin gave the slightest nod but didn't reply and walked quickly to catch up with Yukio. "What a jerk!" Renji mumbled.

* * *

The ride to True Cross Academy had been tensed and silent. No one knew what to say and Rin seemed to develop a need to look at the window while Yukio was twitching nervously, repeating all the information he had learnt by heart again to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Renji, for his part, just looked at the others and studied them, wondered what he had gotten into this time. The only person who seemed to be able to relax was Mephisto. Not that the others noticed it. They were too busy in their own little worlds.

"We're here~" Mephisto announced cheerfully and pushed the door opened. He smirked when he saw Rin's confused look, Yukio's flinch and Renji's widened eyes. In front of them was the famous True Cross Academy. It was massive and impressive in many ways. Rin and Yukio looked at each other. This was it. This was the time they would officially begin a mission given by their own Father. Yukio's sweaty hand gripped Rin's hand tightly and refused to let go. "I'm scared, Nii-san…" He admitted finally, his voice was soft and quivering.

"Don't worry, Yukio. I will protect you" Rin reassured his younger twin, his free hand came up to brush a stray of hair off Yukio's eyes. They nodded and stood up, ready to face the world. Opened the door, Rin walked out of the car first, followed by Yukio and then Renji. They looked at each other and shot Mephisto a curious glance. "Haha, sorry, I haven't warned you yet… This isn't the place where you'll study…" Holding out a key for them all to see, the demon prince used it to unlock the gate and it opened with a soft creaking sound. "Welcome to Cram School, my dear…" Mephisto smiled when Rin, Yukio and Renji stepped inside. Their adventure was about to begin.

* * *

"Eins, Zwei, Drei…" Mephisto sang and snapped his finger. Instantly, he turned into a small white dog. "Oh my god, h-he can turn into a dog!" Renji let out a sound that he would, to the day he died, claim as "a manly shout of alarm" as opposed to "a girly shriek of terror" everyone seemed to think. He sputtered again and pointed at Rin and Yukio "C-can you two do that?" Rin shrugged and Yukio shook his head but none of them seemed to be surprised in the slightest. Renji took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how much his poor heart was able to take in today.

The Mephisto in dog form leaded them into Cram school and spoke up, breaking the silence "Now, first years have class in room 1106" He leaded them to a room, its wooden door was tall, much taller than any of them. "Here we are" Mephisto said simply and Rin mumbled mostly to himself "I'm getting kinda nervous…" Yukio's grip tightened and Rin gave his brother another nod, straightened. He would show no fear, for his Yukio. Rin ran a hand through his short hair again and pushed the door opened, mentally expecting to be attacked with holy water or things of the sort.

Surprisingly, none of his mental images came true. Room 1106 was messy. It was covered with dust, the walls had cracks and the tables looked like they would collapse if one touched them too hard. On the wall, several old pictures hanged and all of them had spider webs on. All in all, they looked like a ruined classroom. Rin mentally counted _'1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… 7' _He whispered to Mephisto, Yukio and Renji "There're only 7 students here…" Mephisto, even in his dog form, shrugged and replied calmly "Well, we're always short on numbers, you see… this is actually a relative large class…"

Rin, Yukio, and Renji looked at each other, silently communicated which table they should choose and they all reached a decision at the same time. The trio, following by Mephisto, chose the last table on the corner of the room and sat down. Renji was tensed as he noticed the glances had been sent his way. Rin, on the other hand, seemed to be bored while Yukio actually seemed to be interested in what they would study.

"Quiet down, you brats!" A loud voice interrupted the class' quiet conversations and Mephisto whispered "Oh, the teacher's here…" the dog sat down on the table and smirked when he saw the wooden door opened again. "Alright, shut up… You're so noisy!" An old man came into the classroom, his short gray hair was messy and he had a goatee. _'He has a very small waist' _Yukio noted with a hint of jealousy. He wanted that waist, too. He wore glasses and dressed very messily. However, the most special feature of his appearance was a scar on his forehead. It had the shape of a cross that left both Rin and Yukio vaguely uncomfortable. On his shoulder, a black cat was sleeping soundly, his tails swept back and forth lazily. The man was also smoking. Overall, he didn't look like a teacher at all. Rin snorted. This man was supposed to teach _him_? He looked like a punk in the demon prince's _humble_ opinion.

"…Hello, brats…. I'm Shiro Fujimoto. I will be your teacher from now on so I expect you all to call me Fujimoto-sensei. Is that clear? Oh, and this black cat here is my familiar… his name is Kuro…" He took a long drag of his cigarette and breathed out thin, gray smoke. Rin's nose, which was already very sensitive because of his demonic blood, twitched in annoyance and he slammed his fist on the table, growling. "I won't call anyone my sensei when they are smoking in front of me" The man's attention shifted from the class to Rin and he began to walk to Rin.

Rin tensed but didn't say anything as the teacher came closer and closer. "You-" He spoke but was interrupted rudely when he tripped and fell, face first, on the wooden floor. "Ouch! My nose, my beautiful nose" The class laughed at the man's misfortune. Rin didn't even bother to hide his smirk. "Fine, fine, laugh at me all you want, you little horrors…" Shiro muttered, rubbing his red nose. Putting his hand in his pocket, the old man intended to take out his lighter but as he eyed the class, especially Rin, he lowered his hand and turned away. He took out a book, opened it and sighed.

"Let's begin our first lesson… Okay, speak up, what do you know about demons?"

* * *

**Author's Note**:

And that's the end of chapter 2… Yeah, yeah, I know, the quality of this chapter isn't as good as the previous ones but I have a _really _bad case of writer block and it's a pain to write this chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy this anyway… Since my exams are coming up, I suppose I will update in about two more weeks from now… maybe later, maybe sooner. It depends on my schedule, really. Anyways, please review, okay? Your reviews give me inspiration to continue this, believe me…

Also, thank you

SilverWings104

Arounagein

Hartanna

MyNeesan

kyochan

Mir no Sora

LiveToTell

Mayuko-chan

**P/S:** Sorry but I have to cut Rin's hair... it's necessary for later plot *grins*

* * *

**Next chapter:** The Amahara Garden


End file.
